Immunity
by Squiggly29
Summary: Outline/Rough Draft. Wont be revised for quite a while. Rated M for Safety. Percy Reyna Fanfiction. Some unique original plot ideas, please give me credit if you use my new ideas. Constructive criticism liked. Enjoy! No title yet.


Hello there readers. This is my first official chapter. Do enjoy. Constructive criticism enjoyed.  
Squiggly29

The war was over, though not on good terms. The war had ended quite bloodily, no exaggeration, as Jason had been stabbed straight through the gut, somehow spraying blood all over Percy, who had been near him, though Jason had survived. Unfortunately, several others had not. Percy being the Percy he is, is taking the losses very badly, having seen a whole mound of bodies go up in flames, and blamed every single death on himself. Zeus, who didn't care too much about the "puny" demigods who had risked their lives for him, said it was not a time to be sad, but a time for celebrations, as "he" (Zeus) had just defeated the ever-so-mighty Gaia, leading his fellow gods into battle when in truth, he did nearly nothing except deliver the final blow. Less-than-halfheartedly, a celebration, though in normal circumstances would have been amazing, was thrown on the original Mount Olympus yet was far from festive. A few days later, Percy, and the rest of the demigods departed back to America, to Camp Half-Blood, through Hermes' transportation abilities, and he would shortly be transporting the Romans back to Camp Jupiter (which many Romans felt a name change was needed, after seeing Jupiter's cowardice). However, before Hermes could transport them, a problem needed to be solved: Camp Jupiter needed a second praetor. Jason had decided to stay in New York with Piper, and even if he did go back he would be incapable to lead for quite awhile, having been stabbed in the gut. Percy was currently undecided, which was the topic of the current debate. Reyna, for one, wished for Percy to go to Camp Jupiter, as having burned through two praetors in about nine and a half months would not be good for her reputation. She, along with nearly all of the Romans, were currently trying to convince him to come.

"Alright," Percy said, "I'll come." Truth be told, Percy didn't think he could handle staying at Camp Half-Blood, as most of the deaths had been Greeks, and he didn't think he could manage remembering them by everything he saw.  
"Good," Reyna replied, shooting him a quick glance due to his sullen mood.  
Despite Percy's abrupt, short response, the Romans recovered quickly, and a soft cheer went up. A small struggle was occurring between Octavian's lackeys, as he had been (conveniently) skewered and died in battle, attempting to motivate the Romans to fight on their own terms, and now there was a power struggle for his spot between his lackeys. However, with no major problems left, Hermes, shifting to Mercury, transported the Romans Camp Jupiter, before flashing back to Mount Olympus to join the "celebration". The Romans despite their skill at fighting and their stamina, were tired from the battle that had ended on this same day, just a few hours ago, and a silent agreement went between the 3,000+ Roman Army and Retired Soldiers that rest was essential, and therefore, everyone went to their homes, or barracks, climbed in bed with normality despite what had happened in the morning, and tried to fall asleep, and many did, though some didn't, and this included the two Praetors, who couldn't fall asleep, though neither heard signs that the other was awake in their mansion, or building, or whatever one wished to call it. Reyna was the first to accept that she simply would not be falling asleep, and from her room, jumped out the window (only a three story jump) and landed soundlessly and gracefully, despite her somewhat drowsiness along with the drop. Slowly, she walked to the shores of the lake (not a beach), that was not connected to the Tiber, and sat down, gazing at the sky, allowing her mind to wander.

After sometime, she noticed that someone was about one hundred and fifty yards away, also near the lake. For now, she let him, or her, as she couldn't see, be alone to their thoughts, but after a while it began to annoy her that she didn't know who it was. After another fifteen minutes or so, she rose from her spot on the hill near the lake and began walking silently to the person. When she finally got within visual range, she recognized the person to be none other than Percy Jackson (who else?). She slowly and softly sat about five yards diagonally behind him, and the only sign that showed he heard her, and knew who it was, was that he seemed to relax from his tense position.  
"So what brings you here, Praetor," he said in a soft voice.  
"Same reason as to why you are here," she replied, determined not to give any answers unless she got some in return. Answers to what, she did not know, as there were no question asked, however she felt like there were several coming. Looking at his face, as he was lying flat on the hill facing the lake, Reyna saw an expression she often saw in the mirror, when she had discovered Jason had forgotten her. It was a look that involved seeing the one you loved loving another. Contrary to popular belief, Reyna was not a cold person, she just faced many problems with love.  
"Annabeth?" she questioned him.  
He seemed to hesitate whether or not to answer, before deciding to, and said with a grimace, "Yea. She was probably just drunk from drinking over Malcolm's and a few other's deaths. It was just that she was getting slightly "intimate" with Leo, and they were in a very compromising position," he responded.  
"Then why aren't you drinking, if Annabeth and many others are? After all, many of your friends died," she asked.  
"I'm not actually stupid, unlike my nicknames say," he said, "and I know that drinking would end badly for me, and I might do something stupid."  
"Quite a smart decision that is," she said, "Well, because you answered my questions, I will answer yours. I am here because I can't fall asleep, probably the same as you."  
"Well then, I'm going to bed. We have a lot of work to do here at camp," he responded.  
And with that they went to bed to sleep, though it took awhile to fall into slumber.

Several months had passed, the life was coming back into the Romans, and was slowly fading back to normal, except there was peace with the Greeks. Even Percy, devastated by the deaths, was getting back to his old self. Soon several of the Romans, including the Praetors, would be heading to Camp Half-Blood, for a meeting as to update upon statuses officially. In the Praetors place, Bobby and Dakota would be leading temporarily.

Upon arrival at Camp Half-Blood, Percy instantly noticed that Annabeth was holding hands with Leo, but they quickly broke apart upon seeing Percy. The welcoming went by quickly and soon Percy had time to talk to Annabeth.  
She quickly began speaking to him, "Percy, I'm so sorry," she said in a pleading tone, but before she could continue Percy had cut her off, saying, "Annabeth, don't be sorry. I understand. You need somebody to love you, and I can't provide that, as you lead this camp and I lead another. Once again, I understand. If you wish, we can remain friends, as you have done nothing wrong. I am fine with this as long as you are happy. Just know that I will not be able to love you again if things go badly for you in this relationship," he said, effectively quieting Annabeth.  
However, Annabeth still knew him very well, and she saw his pain, his shattering inside, and instantly regretted not telling him earlier on better terms. She regretted breaking him, and she hoped someone could fix him.  
"Okay Percy, I do understand why. And if it helps do know that I regret not telling you," she said sadly, "and I am very happy to be friends with you, despite me not deserving it. I hope you also find someone that can bring you true happiness. You deserve it."

After that, they went back to everyone, and the meeting that lasted several days went without a hitch. Percy and Annabeth left on good terms, and he returned to the Roman camp, although Reyna noticed his discreet change in attitude. It was by this that the night that they got back to camp Reyna looked out her window and saw a silhouette on the grassy hill by the lake. Exiting the house in the same manner a before, except this time crept silently to Percy, before finally sitting down directly next to him, and putting her hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but instantly softened as he stared out at the lake. As stated earlier, Reyna was not a cold person, she did need a lover, and maybe this would be her chance to get one.  
Percy opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, she shushed him, saying, "I know about Annabeth. Don't talk, just relax here," she said.  
And so he did, and they lay there, gazing for quite a while, Reyna feeling that things would get better soon.

Many years had passed now, and Percy and Reyna had grown quite close, working together for a full seven years, spending a lot of time together. They had brought the Roman empire to its greatest, with the Romans becoming excellent fighters who could adapt to any situation, though it took over fifty to beat Percy by himself, and nearly **_three hundred_** to beat Percy and Reyna when they fought together. All this time, people marveled at how Percy and Reyna were not an intimate couple yet, as all they did was hang out. However, Percy and Reyna each knew why. It wasn't because Percy still had feelings for Annabeth, it was because they were working hard as praetors. After all, the Roman empire was indeed flourishing. However, their term as praetors was coming to an end. Yes, praetors had a limit to how long they ruled, and it was time for them to choose successors, despite only being in their twenties.

Finally, it was time to step down. This was going to be a big event. Never before had praetors lasted so long after doing so great. Percy and Reyna had done so much, that even the gods were attending the event. In their place, Percy and Reyna chose Frank and Hazel to take their places, as they were good fighters ad leaders. Every single person in New Rome was attending the event.

Finally, the ceremony took place, words were said, Frank and Hazel were initiated, and the ceremony was drawing to a closure. However, the gods had a surprise planned.

As Percy and Reyna were stepping off of the stage, Jupiter called out, "Ex-Praetors! We have not rewarded you for your outstanding efforts in directing the Roman Empire! As a result, we promote you to consuls of Rome, a position held for life! We know that the position is a dead tradition, but we are bringing it back! Romans, all hail our new consuls Perseus Jackson and Reyna Torres!"

The crowd was so silent any sound would be heard, whether it be a snort, a gasp, an elephant (?), a sneeze, whatever. Suddenly large cheering broke out, and soon the festive party began.

During the celebration, Percy and Reyna were away from the celebration, and both silently agreed that they were glad to be free from work, as consul did not require too much work.  
Soon, however, Mercury appeared to them and said, "Percy Jackson, your presence is required in the throne room."Reyna asked, "May I say some final words to my fellow consul?"  
"Yes, you may," Mercury responded.  
Reyna quickly pulled herself and Percy around the conveniently placed corner and before Percy could ask what she was going to say she wrapped him into a tight embrace, kissing him passionately on the lips, as they could now love without worry about their work, and whispered, "Come back to me."  
"I will," her lover whispered back.

Then they went back to Mercury and he took Percy to the throne room.  
"Everybody is here, good," said Jupiter in a serious tone, "Perseus Jackson! We offer you yet again the honor of becoming one of us, yet you can still live the life of a consul if you wish! Do you accept?!"  
Some new what Percy was going to say before he said it, "No thank you. Though I graciously thank you for asking, I must decline, as becoming immortal would mean seeing everyone I care for die. If that is all, I take my leave."

However, before he exited the room, he heard running behind him, and if he had been prepared he would have turned, however, he was caught off guard, and hit in the head before he blacked out, but he could have sworn he heard chanting.

The next time he awoke he felt different, very different, so different that it made him nauseous. Putting together what must have happened, Percy realized he must have been made a god against his will, because the gods could not take his declining, because it must have been an insult. The very thought made Percy very bitter. He gave up his life, laying it down numerous times for the gods, and all he asks for in return is a mortal life where he can do what he wants. He lay there for a while, letting his resentment build up with many different thoughts about how horrible the gods were for doing this to him. Resentment was building up, washing over him even rougher than the strongest of tidal waves, so strong, that anyone else could have sensed it. The last thing he had told Reyna was that he would come back, and now he couldn't.  
Finally, he opened his eyes and saw the Fates, the very same Fates who cut the strings of life. Then one of them spoke in a gravelly voice, "We cannot control every event. We understand what you are feeling right now, if only slightly. We have come here to inform you of your domain, which is immunity. The other gods do not know your domain, only you can tell them. Also, here is a piece of advice that we give to all gods but none follow: You can only do as much as your creativity, and with Immunity, the possibilities are endless. For starters, you are immune to the ancient laws. That is all, but as we do sense your resentment, we part with the message that maybe the gods made you immortal for other reasons than being insulted." And with that they left.

Percy lay pondering over the last thing they said. Maybe the gods needed him for another war, or to set the standards for others who wanted to become gods. Percy's bitterness slowly faded away, and he marveled at all of the possibilities that he could do with his powers. Then he remembered about Reyna, and once again, panic washed over him. Using his godly senses, he found out that only a few minutes had passed. The Fates were gone. With determination in his eyes, Percy used his newly found skills to teleport to the Garden of Hesperides. Quickly, he grabbed an apple, made it immune to being gold so that it was red and hid it in his jacket pocket. He then flashed behind Reyna.  
"Hey, I'm back," he said, hugging her tightly, to which she responded with a tight embrace.  
"What did they want?" she asked.  
Despite his guilt at what he was about to say, he said, "Oh, nothing of importance," which she accepted.

Several days had passed and Percy had kept his becoming a god a secret. At this point the guilt of lying to Reyna was tearing at him. Alone, he had been practicing his powers and making new ideas, and he had formulated a plan to make things right. Percy needed to find the right time to jump start his plan.

Finally the opportunity arose to give Reyna the apple, and he did, as he was determined to spend the rest of his immortal life with her. She bit into it, and while he kept his poker face on, inside he was so happy. While she was eating, he was silently granting her immunity to so many things, so that she would never be helpless, and shared his domain with her, effectively making her a goddess.  
After a few bites, Reyna asked, "This is a really tasty apple, I have never had anything like it. Where did you get it?"  
He replied, "I'm glad you liked it. I got it straight from a tree."  
"What kind of tree?"  
"A special tree, very special tree."  
"Well, that's nice," she said finishing the apple. Then realization hit her full on in the face with a sledge hammer.  
Reyna's face quickly shifted to anger, before she tackled him, and pinned him to a tree, as they were in the wilderness.  
"Tell me the whole story, now!" she nearly shouted at him, pushing him harder into the tree, drawing blood, but she was too angry to care.  
Percy did nothing to escape, because he knew he deserved it, and so he told her, "You remember when I was called to the throne room."  
"Yes, continue"  
"Well, the gods asked if I wanted to be a god,"  
"And you said yes?"  
"No, I said no"  
"Then why?"  
"Well, when I was leaving, they knocked me out, and well, forced me to be a god"  
Reyna stood still, shocked for a second, punched him, hard, in the face, before regaining composure somewhat and asking, "God of what?"  
"Immunity"  
"So what did you just do to me?"  
"Well, I made you immortal, and immune to many things, and shared my domain with you"  
"Why"  
"Because I need you, and as cliche as it is, I would die without you"  
Suddenly, Reyna left hate mode, and into love mode, yanked Percy of the tree, and tackled him to the ground, kissing his mouth so passionately he couldn't believe how quick things changed.

Soon she stopped, out of breath, and he just held on to her, while she lay on top of him.  
"Thank you," she breathed.

And so they were both immortal, immune to the ancient laws, had as much power as their creativity, and Reyna was immune to having a child, as neither of them wanted one. A few nights later, they did _it, _and they frequently made shows of affection for each other. They never married, as marriage only brought anger, but they were all but married.

For now this is a poor ending but I will fix it up along with making the story as a whole longer. Review on what I need to fix (besides the ending) and anything I should add or do to improve. Thanks. I plan on making each section more drawn out, especially at the end where I was rushing the story. PM me if you have suggestions.


End file.
